


Beyond the Wall

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, jon was raised by the wildlings, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “Because eighteen years ago I made a lass a promise – a lass who was heavy with child and scared out of her wits ‘n’all.” Mance fixed Jon with a single look of his brown eyes as he chewed at the side of his mouth. “When she died bringin’ yer into this world, I lied. I lied to Lord Stark; said you’d perished along with ‘er. Now, I can’t give Ned Stark his sister back. But I can deliver his nephew, in exchange for safe passage past their wall for the Freefolk.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Beyond the Wall

“You said my mother was a spearwife!” Jon spat. “Not some bleedin’ kneeler!”

Mance sighed. “I say a lot o’ things, lad. Yer should know tha’ by now.” The man shrugged at him. Jon wanted to spit at his feet. All these years he’s cared for him like a father and never thought to tell him the truth. “T’ain’t just any kneeler that yer was born to, Jon. Was Ned Stark’s own sister.”

“Ned Stark means nothin’ t’ me! What d’yer wan’ me to do with this information now, old man?” He threw his spear to the ground, ready to leave. A hunting party are about to depart. If he turns his back on Mance now he can forget all talk of kneelers and mothers and Starks in favour of catching a hare or three.

“Ned Stark’s the man whose gonna let us south of The Wall.”

Jon’s lip curled. “’N’ why’d he do that? The southerners won’t ‘ave us.”

“Because eighteen years ago I made a lass a promise – a lass who was heavy with child and scared out of her wits ‘n’all.” Mance fixed Jon with a single look of his brown eyes as he chewed at the side of his mouth. “When she died bringin’ yer into this world, I lied. I lied to Lord Stark; said you’d perished along with ‘er. Now, I can’t give Ned Stark his sister back. But I can deliver his nephew, in exchange for safe passage past their wall for the Freefolk.”

 _I’m t’ be a thing to be used for bargainin’, then_ , Jon thought, shaking his head. He levelled the man he used t’ think of as a father of sorts with a look. “Ain’t no guarantee he’ll believe I’m his kin.” Mance’s head bobbed up and down in agreement. “And there ain’t no guarantee I’ll want t’ leave with ‘im if he does.”

“But you’ll meet with him?”

“Aye. I’ll meet with the kneeler.”

***

“You lied to me.”

The kneeler, Lord Eddard Stark is angry at Mance. Jon’s not sure the man will get the deal he was hoping for as the southerner takes turns in studying Jon’s features or seething in Mance’s general direction.

Jon, however cannot seem to take his eyes from the young woman sat with her soft-looking hands clasped together in her lap of silks and fine furs. Her hair is the colour of campfire embers. She’s following the conversation a mite more closely than he is, with glacier blue eyes wide and sweet-looking parted lips. Every now and again she’ll look Jon’s way - catch him staring – and her gaze will skip away again like a skimming stone. Her cheeks redden.

She’s not like anything he’s ever seen.

“Well, lad?” Mance interrupts his staring. “Will yer go with the Starks?”

Jon juts his chin out towards the flame-haired beauty. “I’ll go wherever she’s goin’.”


End file.
